Unique
by LoonyRoses
Summary: Kurt Hummel is very different;he wears girl's clothes,likes baking,and never had an interest in sports.But after his first crush,Kurt begins to act like a boy should, sports included .Kurt could hold up the act until Blaine Anderson came into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was always different compared to the other boys.

The other boys liked football and basketball and thought girls had cooties; Kurt liked baking cupcakes and playing dress up and his best friends were a couple of girls from his class.

Kurt knew he was different.

He knew that the other boys talked about him behind his back, and above all he knew what his classmate's parents would say about him.

"Is that a _boy_ in _girl's_ clothes? What are his parents teaching him?"  
>"That poor boy. His family's probably too poor to buy <em>boy's <em>clothes."  
>"That's Kurt Hummel. My son says he actually prefers dresses and skirts. One Halloween he even dressed up as Sleeping Beauty."<p>

But Kurt never had a second thought about those comments. His parents were _not_ poor, and they said that wearing girl clothes was just a sign of how unique he was.

Kurt, only in kindergarten, didn't know what 'unique' meant. But it sure sounded pretty, and it reminded him of 'sequin', and he did love sequins. Never once did the pretty, sequiny word seem synonomous to 'different'.

The rest of kindergarten and first grade went by without a hitch.

Kurt continued wearing what most people would deem girl clothes, and the other boys stopped talking about him.

Second grade, his mother died. Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling that sad, and all he wanted to do was sleep. His dad would let him sleep with him, but for weeks all he could do was stare at the ceiling.

Slowly, they adjusted. Burt would make Kurt's lunches and always attended his tea parties in the back yard.

Kurt would make sure the house stayed clean, and he made sure his dad remembered all of his appointments.

It was rough sometimes, but it worked.

Third grade was when things got rather difficult.

Kurt had a crush; and it wasn't like the other boys who had crushes on Brittany and Santana, no. Kurt liked a boy. Kurt liked Finn Hudson.

Kurt did everything, from baking small cookies and leaving them on his desk to cheering at his baseball games.

But Finn didn't like it. He thought it was weird that a boy was doing all of these things that only girls do. And, what was with all the dresses? Kurt _was_ a boy, right?

All too soon, Kurt learned what Finn thought. What made it worse was that Finn actually liked Quinn, and she wasn't even in their class!

From that day, Kurt swore that he would do his best to like girls and be a 'normal' boy.

As soon as he got home, he sat down on the floor and dug through his dresser until he took out the jeans and t-shirts that his relatives would send him for Christmas.

They were boy clothes, because Kurt _was_ a boy.

...

Kurt held up the boy act for a good couple of months.

He dressed in ripped jeans and black shirts with army jackets, he played every sport, including baseball, and he even had a few girls with a crush on him.

Being a boy wasn't _that_ hard, Kurt decided.

But then in January, right after Christmas break, a new boy came around.

Kurt had been in his usual seat near the back, reading a Goosebumps book, when the principal walked in, towing a small boy with her.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to somebody," she said, pushing the boy out infront of her. "This is Blaine Anderson. He's going to be in your class from now on, and I hope you guys can welcome him."

With that, she left the poor boy in the front of the classroom, alone infront of 18 pairs of eyes.

Blaine was about Kurt's height and very skinny, with an unruly mop of short, curly black hair and hazel eyes that were staring intently at a boy in the back of the room with bright blue eyes.

_Those eyes._

Blaine heard his new teacher mention something about choosing whatever seat he wished, and that soon they'd start their math lesson.

Blaine nodded a little as he quietly made his way to the back of the room, sitting at the desk next to the boy with blue eyes.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," the boy told him, his eyes sparkling.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"That's a pretty name," Blaine whispered,bewildered by the fact that such a beautiful boy was looking at him.

Kurt smiled and blushed a little.

Nobody but his parents ever called him beautiful.

It felt nice.

...

The rest of the school year went by in a blur.

Blaine and Kurt became fast friends, becoming nearly inseparable.

They told each other everything, and Kurt had never felt so carefree and _loved._

It was the best feeling in the world.

Until the day school let out for the summer, and Blaine came over to spend the night.

Blaine and Kurt spent the afternoon playing video games and card games, talking about everything 10 year old boys were interested in.

Kurt took Blaine up to his room, already in pajamas, sliding into the bed next to Blaine.

"Kurt...I don't mean to pry...but when you were in the bathroom I tripped over a shirt that you left on the floor," he whispered.

Kurt felt his heart speed up.

He knew exactly what was coming. All the names, all the comments that he was only invincible to until he realized that not caring about them just made it worse the moment that you realized you actually did care.

And Kurt couldn't deal with losing his best friend so quickly.

"Why do you have girl clothes?" Blaine finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had no idea if third graders could have heart attacks. But if they could, he was definetley having one the moment those words left Blaine's lips.

He opened his mouth to answer the hazel eyed boy, but nothing came out.

What was he supposed to say? That he dressed like a girl, liked boys, and he changed because he was rejected?

Kurt hated being pitied more than anything else, he didn't need that from Blaine.

"I...I don't know. I-If you don't wanna be my friend anymore, that's ok, I understand I g-guess..." he mumbled, refusing to look at the curly haired boy.

Blaine didn't say anything.

Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine..."

Kurt turned over, his back to Blaine, as he fell asleep.

...

_Blaine Anderson skipped to his dad's chair in their living room. _

_"Daddy! I got clothes for my first day of preschool!" he yelled, his face breaking into a huge grin._

_"That's very good son," his dad answered gruffly. "Can I see them?"_

_"Of course!" he yelled._

_Blaine ran over to the kitchen table, where his mom had dropped the bags from their shopping trip._

_Blaine dug through the bags, picking out his favorite items._

_Skipping back to his dad's side, he pulled out the first shirt: a gray t-shirt with Ninja Turtles written on it._

_Then he pulled out the second shirt: a pink shirt with a flower on it._

_A girl's shirt._

_His son was not a girl, and he would never be a crossdresser._

_"What the hell is that?" his father yelled, grabbing the shirt._

_"My shirt, dad-"_

_"NO. __**This**__ is not a shirt you will be wearing. You are a boy. A boy that likes sports, and girls, and cars. And most of all, BOY'S CLOTHING," he raged, glaring down at his four year old son._

_Blaine's eyes swelled with tears._

_His father never yelled like that._

Blaine woke up, drenched in sweat.

Another nightmare. Just what he needed.

Nex to him, the mattress was cold and Kurt's pillow was missing.

That was odd.

Sitting up, Blaine made his way to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Burt sat, reading the newspaper at the dining table as his son quietly poured three glasses of orange juice.

Blaine had to wonder if it still felt odd for either of them. Having your son cook you breakfast and clean up the house. Or waking up and saying good morning only to your father.

"Good morning," Blaine greeted to the pair, feeling awkward as he debated where to sit.

Kurt brought the juice to the table along with a plate of pancakes.

Mumbling a greeting to Blaine, he took a seat as far away from his best friend as possible.

It hurt. That always happened with his father. His father who made such an effort to get close to his son, but then back away every so often.

Breakfast was filled with an awkward silence.

Afterwards, Burt told him to go upstairs and to grab his things and then they'd drive back to his own house.

Upstairs, Kurt hastily made the bed without so much as a sideglance at his friend.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry about last night. You just- You just ca-"

"I what Blaine? I WHAT? I _scared _you? You're scared for being friends with a _crossdresser_? I don't need to deal with you Blaine. I've dealt with more than any third grader should, so I think you should just go. I'll see you once school starts," Kurt spat, throwing his shoes on.

"Kurt, I really need you to listen to me-"

"BOYS! HURRY UP! BLAINE'S PARENTS WON'T BE HAPPY IF HE'S LATE FOR CHURCH AGAIN!" Burt called, interrupting Blaine.

"COMING!" Kurt called, pushing past Blaine as he headed downstairs.

Blaine sighed.

This was harder than he thought.

...

**A/N**: thanks for all the alerts, I really appreciate them :) sorry this chapter is so short. the next one will be longer, and I'll be doing a huge age jump soon. And, I just want to make sure you guys know that this won't be very long. It was just a small idea I had.


End file.
